fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Favourite Lord?
I can't judge since I've only played 9, but this seems like an interesting question, who's your fav Lord? CrashGordon94 10:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Hector, he's as powerful if not more so than Ike and he doesn't sound as corny as Ike (i.e I fight for my friends). Plus he uses axes. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:06, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sigurd, he's actually useful durng the beginning of the game. No babying is good. :) -- 05:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Ephraim, Hector, or Ike. They all pwn, AND they have blue hair.L33t Silvie 20:21, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, Ephraim has green hair Silvie. CrashGordon94 08:04, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Are you fricking kidding me??? Quit looking at fan art! THEY LIE!!!!! Besides, he's Eirika's twin brother. Eirika has blue hair.L33t Silvie 21:23, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :Silvie....Look at Ephraim's offical art, which is not fan art. He has a bluish green (he has blue in game though)--Otherarrow 23:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) *cough*FE11 marth he pwns and lvls up easily*cough* * * Collini182-Talk Page 19:22, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Ephraim's hair is Aquamarine, which is bluey-green. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:27, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Ephraim's my favorite. He looks cool, and he mains lances, my favorite FE weapon. The thing I like about him the most though is that his personality isn't the cliched overaly-honorable, kind, and semi-pacifistic type (i.e. Roy, Eliwood, Eirka, SD Marth) while not being the complete reverse of the cliche like Hector is. While he is honorable and kind, it isnt' quite to the extent of most of the Lords in the series, as he can actually be blunt and stubborn at times, plus he isn't ashamed to admit that he actually likes to fight (like Hector, but not quite as extreme). Aquila3-Talk Page 16:08, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I found Lyn to be the most useful when she's a Blade Lord, high strength plus Bows. But my favourite is Eirika (although I have no idea how to pronounce that), she is just generally useful and is a good unit as a Great Lord. Saikan 10:51, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Ike is mine, followed by Hector and Ephraim. All three are awesome, but Ephraim is held up only by bad stat caps. If he had better caps, he'd be godly. The one I like least is Micaiah. Low HP, no defence and barely any speed.Janus-006 11:50, January 1, 2010 (UTC) IKE OWNS U ALL SUCKERS! :D If they made a main character that was dark and mysterious, and a mercenary, I would buy the game just for that character. I mean it! 21:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and even if Micaiah isn't too useful, she is really hot, I mean it! 00:57, July 4, 2010 (UTC) I used to like Ike the best, but know that I think about it, my #1 favorite is Marth. Marth just seems like a better guy.--Black Dragon Laguz 21:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Ike is good, but far too one-dimensional. That goes for Roy, Eliwood, Marth, and Ephraim as well. Don't get me wrong, they're awesome in a fight. But they're all the same basic person. Hector, however, is a great tank on the field, and a fierce, loyal friend who doesn't back down from anything. His story isn't much deeper than the other male lords, but it's the deepest nonetheless. - digitaldrummer I think that my favorites are marth and micaiah, but i liked cellica and alm so much too